


Punch #5

by Kalloway



Series: Punch [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Twin Signal (Manga)
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Let me have him," Sephiroth whispered before laying a quick kiss on Pulse's shoulder.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Pulse/Signal
Series: Punch [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583353
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Punch #5

**Author's Note:**

> I probably just wanted this one... ^^;; 
> 
> Hourfic.

Sephiroth unbuttoned the last of the row on Signal's red flannel shirt before leaning down to kiss the skin he revealed as he parted the material. Down just a bit, kneeling between his brother's legs, Pulse had his lips around Signal's arousal. Signal's cries were to both of them, asking for more.

Neither one of the robots had been expecting the sort of reception they received at the Halloween party. Both were dragged away quickly to be admired and mingle with friends old and new.

They had only managed one fight during the evening, the topic being who had the lamest costume. However before anything could get broken, they were pulled apart to be handed glasses of punch and told to sit down.

So Pulse had dragged Signal over to indulge in mindless conversation with Sephiroth, not realizing what was most likely to happen.

Which is exactly how the three of them ended up undressing one another while laying on an overly-large and exceedingly soft bed.

Before Signal could reach completion, Pulse pulled away and looked to Sephiroth for further suggestion.

"Take off your own clothing, soldier," Sephiroth said as he coolly gazed at Pulse. As soon as the camo-decked bish-bot responded, Sephiroth dipped to capture Signal's lips with his own. Signal couldn't contain a moan, especially as Sephiroth reached down to stroke his erection.

Pulse was certainly starting to question both his and Signal's choices of clothing. He had dressed in camouflaged fatigues and pulled his hair back into a tight ponytail. Signal had dressed as, what else, a lumberjack.

However his flannel and torn jeans put him close to Sephiroth's costume territory and with just a glance to gauge Pulse's reaction, Sephiroth had said the costume would have to be removed right away.

Pulse practically tore his clothing from his body. It was in the way and from where he stood, he was nearly out of visual range for the sight on the bed. Signal was making noises Pulse couldn't remember ever hearing as Sephiroth attempted to touch every inch of Signal's body at once. Despite the fact that Pulse knew Sephiroth would leave something for him, he was starting to wonder if Sephiroth wouldn't just claim Signal's tight hot body first.

However, even as he rocked his body down against Signal's, Sephiroth looked up at Pulse and smirked.

"All yours," he said, leaving Signal naked, panting, and sprawled in the middle of the bed.

Nodding, Pulse crawled onto the bed, taking Sephiroth's place quickly while the silver-haired man slipped to the side to remove the rest what he wore.

It felt a little weird to kiss his brother, but Pulse didn't mind after the first couple of seconds. Signal kissed well and he tasted downright delicious besides.

Pulse was involved in just how delicious his brother tasted that he was caught by surprise when warm hands parted his buttocks. A moment later he found himself thanking his creators for anatomical accuracy as Sephiroth leaned down to lick around his opening.

Signal let out a noise of slight frustration at suddenly losing Pulse's attention. Even now the younger bot was demanding. He was pressing his body upwards to grind against Pulse's, causing sensation to race through Pulse's body.

Getting pleasure from all sides, Pulse was in absolute heaven. Drawing back just a bit, he moved to kiss Signal's neck, brushing aside pale purple hair that threatened to fall right back into his way.

"Pulse..."

Pulse couldn't help a bit of pleased sound. It had been awhile since he'd heard Sephiroth use that exact tone of voice. It conveyed exactly what Sephiroth wanted, regardless of the fact that Pulse could feel Sephiroth's erection pressing against the back of his thigh.

Pulling back to accommodate Sephiroth, Pulse found himself unable to keep thrusting against Signal. Purple eyes caught his for a moment, wondering the same thing - how was this ever going to work out.

Thankfully Sephiroth seemed to either have made plans in advance or been involved in enough threesomes to have a few ideas handy. In a matter of just a few movements, he had Pulse pulled back onto his lap as he knelt on the bed and was beckoning to Signal to kneel as well, or to perhaps offer his mouth to Pulse's arousal.

Pulse didn't even wince as he was penetrated - his body was engineered better than that. And Signal had taken his cue well, dropping down to suck hungrily at Pulse's erection. It was one of those times that Pulse really didn't mind not truly having his vision, he didn't need it. This was pure sensation, feeling, soul shaking pleasure. The way he was being bounced by Sephiroth's thrusts only helped push himself into Signal's mouth, using him perfectly.

He probably could have searched his circuits for some way to hold off his orgasm, but he truly didn't care to. Sephiroth was holding him tight as he came, shuddering and grasping at whatever was nearby, mainly Signal's hair.

Vision more blurred than usual, Pulse was lost for breath as he looked down at his brother, who was now sitting on his knees and licking his lips.

Pulse reached a hand out to stroke Signal's glistening arousal, only to have it caught by Sephiroth.

"Let me have him," Sephiroth whispered before laying a quick kiss on Pulse's shoulder.

Later, the robots found themselves back down in the din of the party. Signal had a pair of schoolgirls on his lap, braiding his hair, while Pulse had claimed on of the sofa's to sleep on. Though chances are his nap wouldn't be a long one, not with all the appreciative glances in his direction as Sephiroth told yet another story over where he held court.


End file.
